branchlovesstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil
Phil (Greek; "Horse Lover") is a Machamp gijinka, and former wrestler, currently attending Veterinary college. Appearance Phil has a very muscular build, with prominent pecs and olive skin. He is free of body hair (aside from trimmed pubes, armpit hair, and ball hair) and has curly, pale-brown hair. He has blue eyes and a small, gold earring in his left ear lobe. Personal Information Phil is a veterinary student, a major he went into due to his love of animals. He is also a former wrestler, and was on teams in high-school and his early college life. However, he had to quit college after he discovered he couldn't stop getting erections while wrestling (This trend started after the first time he topped) He doesn't like to be hairy, keeping himself fairly free of body hair aside from some areas, and has a fairly plain fashion sense, wearing jeans and shirts that show off his physique. Sexual Information Phil is very well-endowed, with a long, thick cock and a heavy, round set of balls. He loves balls, both his and his partners, and will play with them, massage them, lick them, and sniff them during foreplay and sex. He has a similar love for armpits and will sniff, lick, cum in, or "fuck" them during sex. While he prefers to top now, he gets the urge to bottom every once in a while, even enjoying a good reaming. Phil has some small quirks involved with sex, when he's riding someone he likes to finger himself while they fuck him. When he's ready to cum, he'll ride the person he was just fucking and blow a load over their face and chest at least once. Phil lost his virginity (anally) during his senior year of high school. He was wrestling with a teammate for a long while, and the two of them got very aroused and eventually fucked. His teammate topped, and after that experience, Phil thought he was solely a bottom and would for a year and a half. In college, Phil met up with Alvis and the younger man quickly noticed Phil's large bulge, taking him to a nearby bathroom to inspect the cock making it. Pleased with what he saw, Alvis rushed him to his dorm and topped Phil, insisting on bottoming afterwards because of Phil's size. Alvis got his way and Phil learned how much he enoyed topping. Relationships Alvis - Though it wasn't much of a relationship, he and Phil had sex a few times after their first encounter before they both became too busy with school to meet up. Neither of them regrets the sex they had though. Ajax - A bodybuilder, and owner of a local gym where Phil currently resides. Phil goes there often to work out or wrestle with Ajax, as the matches usually end in sex and Phil no longer has to worry about hiding erections. The two of them have a good relationship, though aren't dating. Trivia * Collects singlets, including his old Dewford Point High School singlet, and a specially made one with holes in the front and back for "easy access". * Enjoys reading, working out, and playing with his golden retriever Muffy. * Can't swim, and too embarrassed about that to learn. * A very loud fuck. He'll talk dirty, curse, and moan the entire time during sex. * Hates any animal involvement in sex, not limited to bestiality, but including animal ears and tails or toys made of animal products. * Doesn't understand how people get turned-on by spanking. * Occassionally self-sucks. * Wants to be in a threesome, but can never find people willing. Category:Characters Category:Gijinka Category:Pokémon